1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with hair care products. In particular, the present invention deals with hair care products employed to color the hair upon the scalp with streaks (non-homogenous manner), and particularly products to temporarily color the hair upon the scalp.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Various products are known for use in permanently coloring the hair. A major problem in coloring of the hair is that the user of the product often does not care for the color after it has been applied. The use of permanent hair colors may also prevent the user from wearing certain items of the wardrobe which conflict with the newly selected and applied hair color. When the prospective user of the hair color merely wants to determine how the hair color will appear, the use of a permanent product is not desirable.
The reader is directed to the following references for the general discussion of hair care products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,077 issued Feb. 12, 1991 to Tennigkeit, et. al., discusses the use of oxidative dyes in a creme or gel form. Tennigkeit, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,127, issued Apr. 9, 1991 further discusses oxidative dyes in creme or gel form.
Bartuska, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,366 issued Jan. 15, 1980, discusses henna-based hair coloring and/or hair conditioning compositions. The compositions of Bartuska are stated to contain non-ionic surface active agents, water soluble polymers, and quaternary salts.
Andrean, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,837, issued Apr. 27, 1993, describes powder form products containing at least one synthetic melanotic pigment formed in situ by oxidation of an indole compound. The Andrean products are stated to be for use in dyeing hair.
Gross, et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,954, issued Jul. 3, 1990, describes hair wax compositions containing polyethylene glycol, a hydrogenated castor oil which is ethoxylated, glycerol or ethyl hexane diol, and/or a lower molecular weight polyethylene glycol, and water.
Hahn, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,079, issued Oct. 10, 1989, describes temporary or semipermanent hair coloring compositions. The compositions of Hahn are stated to comprise an aqueous vehicle having a hair coloring component. The compositions of Hahn are stated to further include a co-solvent for the hair colorant which is a diol selected from a group consisting of aliphatic hydrocarbon diols having from 5 to 8 carbon atoms and bis-(hydroxy-alkyl) cyclohexanes having from 7 to 14 carbon atoms. Hair care products are also disclosed in Haning et al., 5,679,114, issued Oct. 21, 1997.
United Kingdom patent application 2 149 806 A to Nakumura, which published Jun. 19, 1985 describes in hair coloring compositions comprising colored mica, and optionally iron oxide powder, and a silicone oil. The Nakumura United Kingdom patent optionally includes a propellant.
The present invention employs naturally occurring oleo-resins commonly referred to as copaiba resin. Copaiba resins have been disclosed for use as beverage clouding agents in U.S. Pat. 3,959,510 issued May 25, 1976 to Felton et al.
Copaiba resins have also been described as having useful properties in a process of producing electrophotographic copying material in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,709 issued Mar. 14, 1972 to Tabuko et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,263 issued to Kondo et al., Mar. 14, 1972 further describes binders for electro-photographic compositions containing naturally occurring resins
The present invention deals with hair color products to achieve streaking of the hair upon the scalp or for eyelash mascara products. The hair color products of the present invention are utilized to achieve streaking of the hair upon the scalp or to color the eyelash. The hair color products of the invention for use upon the scalp are temporary in nature. By temporary it is meant that the color added to the hair will wash out upon shampooing the hair. By being of a temporary nature the color of the hair upon the scalp may be changed one or more times per day by washing of the hair upon the scalp.
The mascara products are formulated to be retained upon the eyelash through one or more cleansings. One or more water insoluble waxes are added to a mascara product to ensure that the mascara remains upon the eyelashes. In either the product intended for the hair upon the scalp or the eyelash mascara it has been found that the compositions of the present invention are substantially non-migrating and substantially do not rub off. The foregoing is important to prevent the composition form being transferred to articles of clothing and to avoid eyelashes sticking together.
To the extent that the foregoing references are applicable to the present invention they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. Throughout the specification and claims, percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated. Parts are determined on the basis of 100 parts of the end use composition. Ranges and ratios may be combined. Temperatures given herein are degrees Celsius unless otherwise indicated.